gtafandomcom-20200222-history
APC
|related = Rhino S.W.A.T. |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (TBOGT) |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = TBOGT }} }} ---- |modelsets = |modelname = apc |handlingname = APC |textlabelname = APC |roadspawn = No (TBOGT, Story mode & GTA Online) (TBOGT, Multiplayer) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = 1 (TBOGT) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TBOGT |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY APC (A'rmored '''P'ersonnel 'C'arrier) is an armored assault vehicle featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Gunrunning update. Description As The Ballad of Gay Tony restores the over-the-top style of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the APC was created to fill a role similar to GTA San Andreas' S.W.A.T. Tank and the Rhino. In GTA Online, the truck is manufactured by HVY and is no longer utilised by the NOOSE. Instead, it appears as a military-style vehicle with no signs of markings for military operations. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The body of the APC bears a striking resemblance to the Soviet scout car, lacking the 14.5mm machine gun and utilizing a 73mm cannon firing sabot explosive rounds instead, with the front and cab design from a , with side doors from a . The APC features unusable panels intended to cover the windows and periscope-like windows over the main ones when these panels are closed (a feature similar to the BTR-80). Also, there are unusable hatches on the top. As seen in the mission Caught with your Pants Down, the APC has four hook points for winching. The interior lacks any type of dashboard or interior textures, having only two seats that, oddly, appears to have a carbon-fiber appearance. The vehicle labels NOOSE decals, red strobe lights, an amber beacon light and an explosive cannon turret mounted on top of the APC. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The APC returns mostly unchanged, however the side door has been removed, and instead features four hatches on the roof; two for the front driver and main gunner, and two for the gunners in the rear, giving the vehicle a total capacity of 4, 2 more than the APC in TBoGT (said configuration also replaces the upper vents of the vehicle, leaving only four vents rather than six). The default NOOSE livery is removed, and in place, numerous liveries can optionally be applied to the vehicle. The vehicle can be heavily modified to sport an anti-air missile launcher. Because of the additional launcher, the vehicle can be said to be inspired by the , a variant of the BRDM-2 APC featuring the 9K31 Strela-1 missile system. The weapon system appears to take inspirations from the , a highly mobile, short-range, low altitude infra-red guided SAM system, but with two extra launchers on it, similar to the in that aspect. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The APC's performance is what is expected for a large APC; a deadly vehicle. The vehicle has a moderate speed, which is beneficial for aiming at targets and for control. The vehicle's heavy weight means it is deadly to other road users, it can ram other cars out of the way with little trouble, however, cars tend to become stuck under the vehicle's front area, meaning the APC eventually suffers by slowing down, and reacceleration can be costly. In terms of handling, the APC has a moderate turning radius; it can turn rather quickly, but the loose suspension tends to cause the entire vehicle to lean to one side, but again, thanks to its weight, it does not seem to roll-over when cornering, and its top speed is low enough to avoid this. Braking is what is expected for a vehicle of its size; moderate. The vehicle tends to lag in braking, and cannot be avoided unless cruising at even lower speeds. Because of the shovel-shaped front and high suspension, the APC can sort small barriers easily. The main turret on the vehicle is very powerful. While not causing explosions as loud, big and instant as the Rhino in past GTAs, the cannon is much faster and therefore better for causing chaos and destruction in large proportions. The fire rate is similar to that of the Valkyrie featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, and the sound is also a lower-pitch sound of the aforementioned helicopter. The damage of the turret is notable, wherein it takes an average of 5 to 6 shots (depending on the vehicle's durability and size) before the target vehicle bursts into flames. At constant firing, it usually takes around 20 shots before the vehicle finally explodes (although, leaving the vehicle in flames also leads to it eventually blowing up, regardless of how many more shots are fired). The shots it fires cause not only damage to the engine of target vehicles but also, to the bodywork; dramatically. The target vehicle's body will deform majorly when shot at, with rear ends, front ends and roofs twisting and deforming. In terms of targeting pedestrians, the APC somewhat fails. Although the fire-rate of the APC is very fast, the explosion size is similar to that of a sticky bomb, and due to the lack of any type of aiming dot, the accuracy is minimal. It somewhat fails at killing pedestrians in one shot when they are eventually hit by an explosion. It should be noted that the APCs firing range is actually infinite, similar to the Heavy Sniper in GTA V, however the render distance for the explosion is relatively small, thus making it hard to aim at distant targets. The turret rotating speed is very fast, and even faster in the PC version thanks to mouse control. This allows the APC to be very tactical and strategic, and allows the player to be fast at reacting to attackers. The upwards and downwards movement of the APC, however, is very restricted, so aircraft are tricky to target unless they are low flying, leaving the helicopter able to whittle away at the APC's health, with relative impunity. In terms of durability, the APC is very strong. The APC lasts numerous explosions and endless amounts of bullets before bursting into flames. Once damaged enough, light smoke will emerge from the engine bay, and eventually will turn darker and thicker. When it is finally on its last legs, flames will emerge from the engine and eventually the vehicle will explode. The engine sound is loud and powerful, and sounds to be similar to a diesel engine. It does not rev that high due to the weight of the vehicle and nature of the engine, however it provides a large amount of power to all 4 wheels through two differentials, in an equal distribution (50-50). The occupants are safe inside, as no bullet can pass through the APC's windows (Much like the Securicar's windows), as long as the doors are still in place. Even if these were blown up by nearby explosions, the occupants are still safe. The APC is capable of withstanding before catching fire, as tested, roughly 7,130 shots from a machine gun to the body, 350 to its engine compartment, 2 grenades from a grenade launcher, 2 RPG grenades, and 11 sticky bombs on the ground. TBOGT Overview APC= |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} |-| Cannon= ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's handling has been overhauled, performing similar to other similar sized vehicles, particularly the Insurgent Pick-Up. Its size is no problem for its ability in speed and power, and the vehicle now features nimble handling and a large increase in suspension dampening, meaning the vehicle suffers from much less body roll and pitch than in TBoGT. Durability is still superior to many large vehicles, although not as tolerable as the Rhino Tank. Another ability the APC features is its amphibiosity. The vehicle can be fully submerged without damage, but will return to and float on the surface. It can be driven around on the water and remains fully functional. The passengers on the back can use a unique machine gun while remaining inside the vehicle, providing excellent defensive capabilities, although a ~90° coverage and limited elevation angle. Aditionally, the turret is no longer usable by the driver and instead, the front passenger can operate this weapon, making it an efficient team-oriented vehicle. The engine sound is also different. Rather than the smooth engine sound from TBoGT, the APC now has a noisy engine that closely matches with that of a real-life APC. *The vehicle's stock canon fires differently, at a slower rate but at the same time, much more powerful than the one in TBOGT - one shot from the APC's regular turret can destroy a vehicle. *The missile modification gives the vehicle much more firepower against air vehicles, where it can fire missiles in a very similar manner to armed air-vehicles, such as the Savage and Buzzard Attack Chopper. They have devastating power and good range, but limited capacity. GTA Online Overview Image Gallery APC-TBoGT-front.jpg|A parked APC in TBoGT. APC-MG-GTAIV.jpg|The APC featured in Frosting on the Cake with a machine gun turret. apc.jpg|Screenshot of an APC driving through the Booth Tunnel. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-AmphibiousAPC.jpg|'''APC in GTA Online. APC-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The APC on Rockstar Games Social Club. Modifications The Dune FAV can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a bunker or a Mobile Operations Center. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ;Story Mode *The APC appears in the missions "Caught with your Pants Down", where the player steals one for Yusuf Amir, and "Frosting on the Cake", where the player destroys one with Sticky Bombs to escape pursuing law enforcement after killing several Lost MC bikers. *Can be obtained from Henrique Bardas after finishing the main storyline. *Can be spawned via the player's phone by dialing: 272-555-8265 ("APC"-555-"TANK"). *At Yusuf Amir's construction site after shooting all 50 seagulls and after the mission For the Man Who Has Everything is completed. ;Multiplayer *In the parking lot of the East Holland LCPD Station in Algonquin. The vehicle can be found parked underneath in a small garage with no garage door. It is only available in Free Mode. *There is a dedicated GTA race class where all racers drive the APC, during which the player can use the cannon, albeit with a slower rate of fire and less powerful than the standard one. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,092,250 or for $2,325,000 (trade price). Trivia General *Despite its name, it acts much like an IFV ('I'nfantry 'F'ighting 'V'ehicle). Usually, an IFV sacrifices troop capabilities to obtain more firepower, while an APC is a vehicle that carries an amount of people with none or low firepower. **However, in Grand Theft Auto Online, it can carry two additional passengers, though, despite featuring side rails, they remain unused. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Although the APC is described on the official TBoGT website as an APC utilized by the NOOSE, neither NOOSE nor the LCPD actually use the APC in-game to chase the player, except during "Frosting on the Cake" or when there is an APC in the area and a police or NOOSE officer gets in the vehicle. **In said mission, the APC has a notable difference than the APC the player can drive. Instead of a turret that shoots explosive bullets, this APC has a minigun that sounds like an SMG. If the player attempts to get the APC, a police officer can be seen inside the vehicle. *The turret contains cursive texts saying "Liberty's Problems Solved". *The turret is immune to physical damage and therefore, unable to have bullet holes. *The APC's horn is the same as the Firetruck's one (heard when an NPC uses it or if used with the sirens on). *Strangely, it has a normal car start sound, as opposed to a industrial truck start sound. Also, it features an alarm like a conventional vehicle, unlike most heavy vehicles. *Interestingly, the texture file for the APC (which is, rather oddly, textures of the entire vehicle due to the nature of the rough-style bodywork) is implemented into the engine, under the vents and engine cover flaps. This is similar to how the sticker-bomb textures are located inside the engine in the Asea in GTA V, as well as the racing textures for the stock cars in GTA V. **Due to the base color being part of the textures, when the APC is destroyed, there is no clear sight of missing textures or burnt bodywork, other than missing doors or wheels, similar to the Brickade. The fact that the LCPD calls it "a black APC" suggests that the vehicle's model is entirely black (similar to the case where most cars with textures are defined as "white vehicles"). *The rearmost windows on the sides leads to nothing but a large gap that is connected to the opposite window. *Due to balancing purposes, the APC cannot be stored on any of the safehouse parking lot. The same applies to the Buzzard. *Even though it is considered to be a law enforcement vehicle, the player can pick up prostitutes and pay for their services. *If the player manages to make the APC used by police officers, removing the wanted level and then, leaving the APC far away but keeping it on-screen, it will be randomly occupied by civilian NPCs. *The only time one can activate the use of radio stations in the APC is in multiplayer mode. This also applies to other emergency vehicles in GTA IV and EFLC. *The APC's turret can vary on rate of fire during Multiplayer sessions, similar to the Buzzard's rockets. *When used in GTA races, if the player uses Nitro, one can see that the same comes from the lower points of the APC's vents, as if were a simple exhaust system of a conventional vehicle. *Rarely, players are able to use the APC's gun without the explosive capabilities, likely as a result of low connection speed with the game's server. This results in standard projectiles, yet with devastating power against vehicles. See Also * S.W.A.T. - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Rhino * Insurgent - An LAPV featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto Online, as a part of the Heists Update. * Insurgent Pick-Up - An armed LAPV featured exclusively in Grand Theft Auto Online, as a part of the Heists Update. * Technical - an armed pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. External links * Exclusive vehicles on the official The Ballad of Gay Tony website Navigation }} de:N.O.O.S.E. APC (IV) es:APC fr:APC nl:APC pl:APC Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Tanks Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Police Category:NOOSE Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:APCs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY